Golden Bell
Once upon a time a bag of apple seeds was hidden in the castle for Tir Nan Og. All who could get one of the apple seeds and let it bloom until a tree with apples where one small bite away of the magical Apple Islands. Even in the world of Magics there excists fairy tales, but this one is actually true. After Oregon and his wizards of the black circle sealed the Earth fairies on their island, the bag, the less diffucult way to go to the Apple Islands, was gone. Those who are still able to travel between the Apple Islands and Magix try to prevent the archipelo from fading in the mists. When the Trix accidentely find a way to escape from the Legendarium (and try to get revenge and conquer the world...again) it will may be bring the islands back from vanishing. Up-to-date Switchting between writing "Golden Bell", "Jeong Jeongs apprentice", a story contest and school. I don't know if there are any rules for page lay outs or something. The way I like to do it works really nice for me and I use it on another wiki too. I will use this page to put some general information about the story "Golden Bell", like short character design, locations, times, a list of chapters, synopsis, etc. I will add the real chapters later. No more holidays untill Christmass. '' For the people here who like to read a good novel about philosophy and a slice of fantasy I recommend "Theses on the excistence of love". A beautifull book. About story and writer Maybe the names of the characters gave the hint away, but I am not a native English speaker or writer. I am from the Netherlands and this is the first story I will write in English, so beware of errors. Below there is a list of pronuciations of the names. Some of the names of the characters are Dutch, French or something which always sounds very funny when an Englishman tries to speak it. At the moment there is only one name. I will add d'Or Clochitement (Cloche), Betrand, du Geus, etc. later. Pronunciation '''Marije' Mar*ij*e - Mar*hij*je M as in...well, just a normal M - "ar" as in "Arr!", that thing pirates always shout - "ij" as in "eye", at least it is the closest thing I can think of - "e" as in the "e" in "butter" So we get: M*Arr*eye*e Also, you can google it with translate and listen to the pronuciation -> Marije. Click on the DUTCH (Nederlands, at the right) speaker and you can hear it. Chapters Will be add later. ''Synopsis'' I am not planning to spoil anything before I even post a chapter on the wiki. '' Characters ''Will be...oh no, I already have some characters. Never mind. '' '''Characters from the serie:' *Professor Avalon: passionate and kind, William of Avalon is one kind of warlock you don't want as your enemie. William teaches Magicphilosophy at Alfea. He is a paladin and one of the few people in the world to has Chiron blessing besides the Knowlegde Seekers. *Professor Wizgiz: the teacher Metamorphosimbiosis at Alfea. He is a leprechaun, a little bit eccentric, but good at what he is doing. *Professor Palladium: kind of the handymen of teachers. He is an elf with some serious trouble at home. He is one of Avalons best friends in Magix. *Griselda: strict and not really happy with Marije hanging around. *Faragonda: head mistress. *Professor DuFour: has a secret crush on Avalon, but is also a good friend of the d'Or Cloche family. *The Winx: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna and Layla (aka Aisha) *The Trix: Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Morgana: Queen of Tir Nan Og. *Roxy: Princess of Tir Nan Og and animal fairy. *Nova: a journalist fairy from Solaria. Characters from the fan fiction: *Marije Reala d'Or Clochitement: princess of the Knowlegde Seekers and troubadour. *Isabell d'Or Clochitement: mother of Marije, wife of William and Betrand, troubadour. *Betrand du Geus: father of Marije, "brother" of William, troubadour. *Chiron: the centaur and king (protector) of the traditional Knowlegde Seekers. Locations Magical Dimension Magix Capital of the Magical Dimension. With the busy city, three schools and some nature, the planet knows its golden age. Outside the Magical Dimension Earth Homeplanet of Bloom and Roxy. The planet Earth is known for his lack of magic. There was a time it was part of the Magical Dimension, but with the ages human lost their interest in magic and it slowly faded away untill it was nothing more than fairy tales. Lately there have been some changes. Carefully Earth finds his way with magic again when the Winx try to find the last fairy of Earth. Omega Dimension Place for the high-tea of the evil spirits in the world (when conquering doens't work out as planned). It is very close to Grimoir. Between the Magical Dimension Not a concrete place. You need something special before you can enter this places. '' '''The Infinite Ocean ' The most important ocean which can only be entered by Sirenix fairies, nymphs or selkies. The ocean keeps the balance of the Magical Dimension safe. It also has a gate to the Omega Dimension The Legendarium Magical book with all kinds of the legends which can be casted alive. The Apple Islands An archipelo protected, but also destroyed by a magical mist. The Apple Islands are the heart of the Old Magic. The main islands are Albion, Avalon, Kell and Grimoir. There is also Atlantis, but it is beneath sea level. Knowlegde Seeker A Knowlegde Seeker is humanlike, magical creature which collects information of all kinds and use it to do, what they think is, good. This creature is found all over the Magical Dimension and beyond. Nowadays, there excist two different species: traditional and modern. They don't have the same origin. The traditional Knowlegde Seekers excist for thousands of years. The modern came with the development of the social media (newspaper, network). They really don't like each other, mainly because their oppinions of the use of knowlegde. Modern Knowlegde Seeker These are the reporter and the journalist. *Reporters collect information, but also pressent it to the world. Most of the time you find them in front of the camera or as editor of a paper or magazine. *Journalists collects information and writes it down for other people to see it. They are also photografers. Famous Modern Knowlegde Seekers: Alfred Dnews (reporter), Jessire Porter (journalist), Jay Mrut (reporter) and Nova Sol (journalist). More to be added. Traditional Knowlegde Seeker There are the gleeman, jester and troubadour. *Gleeman are the Knowlegde Seekers who love the most to travel. The road is their home. Most of the times they stay for two, three ways, before they go to the next place. They are really close with the common people. Most of them love (strong) story telling and singing ribald songs. *Jesters are the Knowlegde Seekers of the courts. Palaces, castles, even tribunals and ministries, are the places they like to live. Information is something they want to know first hand. Their pressence at the court is a sign of wealth and good luck. Most of the time is the jester the most trusted man or woman of the ruler. Sometimes even the parent of the heir. Jesters love making music, some drama and a good flirt. *Troubadours are Knowlegde Seekers who stands between court and road, between human and nature, spell and instinct. Troubadours walk on the thin line between the world and only appear when they feel like it. They are masters in making plays and can learn every spell possible. Famous Traditional Knowlegde Seekers: Isabelle d'Or Clochitement (troubadour), Betrand du Geus (troubadour), Marijn Griselda (jester), Olaf Blueblood (gleeman), Marije d'Or Clochitement (troubadour) More to be added. Transformations Casual A green collar with a pink band. Further a pair of jeans and high boot. Of course, there are some golden bells attachted to her clothes. Category:Mvs109